


Think it over

by Chicchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster (EXO Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicchan/pseuds/Chicchan





	Think it over

____

__

 

  
Jongin had never imagined himself sitting here waiting to die at the hand of their enemy.  The mere thought about the piercing vermilion eyes that watched him once upon a time, makes him shudder and want to curl himself into Junmyeon's lap and cry like the baby he is.

If only he hadn't met _her,_ he could be back at his room ordering chicken. **_Chicken Tender_** to be exact from his favourite take away  **_Fighting_** , he had been craving their fried chicken tender meals for weeks but Junmyeon had forbid him from ordering chicken when he can ask Kyungsoo or Yixing to make him some. But the thing is nothing tastes better than _**Fighting's**_ _ **Chicken Tender**_.   
Jongin curses under his breath as he recalls why he's been caught

It hadn't accured to him that being attached to that girl would cause them to get caught by The Red Forces  After all who would have thought that the girl was an undercover spy for The Red Forces?

And of course he was the cause of all this chaos, he was the one who fell easily for her pretty laughter and cunning eyes and  worshiped her like a goddess despite Baekhyun's warnings.  
The older had warned him countless times of The Red Force's Goddess and even had him locked up in his room when Jongin refused to obey him yet Jongin would always sneak out to meet the girl that had him wrapped around her little finger and made him crazy.

He look up from the dirty floor to look around him, Chanyeol is sitting next to Kyungsoo and trying not to let any of his tears fall but loses it when Kyungsoo pulls him to his shoulder with difficulty, whispering words to calm the giant who's bawling his eyes out on his shoulder. Jongin let his eyes wander away from the couple to the unconscious Yixing sitting across him.

The poor man had been caught after they had electrified Jongin and thrown him next to Jongdae inside the van that would lead them to their end.

Jongin have this ugly feeling of guilt swimming around in his stomach as he scans the form of their healer who he had swore on his life to protect and never leave his side, he knows how bad a small scratch could cause Yixing to faint for an hour until his body heals the scratch  but with these gashes and brusies-

"He'll be fine Jongin-ah, Xing-ge is not that weak" Jongdae says with a small smile trying his best not to show his pain , Jongin sighs and glares at his silver handcuffs

"I don't doubt him but these... these cuffs are making me feel down, they are-"

"They are made to stop us from using our powers , I know. But what you don't know that I had already gotten rid of mine" Jongdae waves his hands in front of him to prove his point

"How?! I-it's impossible to break them unless you're one Evil Forces' spawns! Hyung what the hell?! Did you betray us?!! Did you have something going on with one of the soldiers?! " Jongin says with a shocked impression .   
Minseok's laugh is what brings him back from his shock

"First of all, Eew he didn't and never would . Secondly, it's actually simple to break these so called silver cuffs, Baekhyunnie would feel  offended if you can't tell fake iron painted with silver apart from real silver. You just need to get a bit of water on them, let it dry for a bit with a wave of warm air, freeze them and then simply electrify them and ta-da!! they're gone!"

"Well I hate to break it to you but my power is not one of the powers you have mentioned!" Jongin huffs in annoyance "Plus why haven't you taken yours off then if it was simple as you claim it to be hyung?"

Junmyeon takes his hands in his and looks at him with his sad yet warm blue eyes "Look we only tried in on Jongdae's to see if works so we can do it on Yixing's so he could heal faster. These cuffs can drine our powers if we try to use them to escape so we freed Jongdae to protect us just in case. who knows what would happen to us if they check on us only to find us uncuffed."

"I can telport us to somewhere else!"

"You can't" Sehun yawns as he looks at his boots

"Why?"

"This van has the same effect as these cuffs, they were made to stop you and Sehun and me from using our powers to escape, Sehun can't use the wind to break the door from outside or let me summon the earth's force to help us escape and most importantly they made it for you especially so that you won't be able to telport anywhere" Kyungsoo explained simply before returning his gaze back to the sleeping Chanyeol on his shoulder. Jongin is sure that the older will wake up with a sniff neck with the way he's sleeping right now.  
He takes a deep breath and inhales the light scent of blood that is still lingering around the van.

' _It's good'_ he thinks to himself _'but not like hers'_

 _"_ I thought you said nothing beats the smell of Fighting's Chicken Tender? Were you lying to us when you said that Nini?" A weak raspy voice says making Jongin turn his head toward Yixing quickly that he's almost sure he was about to break his neck.

Yixing woke up and is smiling at him as he extends his hands toward Sehun to heal him.  
Jongin is a bit jealous of the younger but he knows that Yixing will heal him after so he stops the ugly feeling before it get too strong.

The van abruptly stops making Jongin end up with his face in Minseok's lap and his back in Jongdae's who automatically holds into him just in case it happens again. Chanyeol wakes up and looks around him half-dazed and holds into Kyungsoo out of habit when a couple of high voices yell outside.

The yelling gets louder and Jongin can swear he heard _her_ voice crying and cursing before an ear-piercing scream cuts through the air followed by they hear the noise of a gun going off.  
The screaming dies out and all of them takes a sharp inhale of air as someone opens the door.

The person takes their black  helmet off after switching off the security cameras and everyone lets the breath they had been holding out with relief.

Jongin sees Sehun and Yixing's faces brighten up when they see the person standing at the door with a boyish grin and he feels his face heat up - _not because he's embarrassed and guilty totally not_ \- .

"Took you long enough to come rescue us Baekhyunnie" Jogdae laughs as he jumps off the van with the rest of them following behind smiling.

"You know now that you said it , I kinda regret coming all the way here to rescue you ass" Baekhyun says laughing.

"What! I dare you say that again you midget"

"How dare you! I'm taller than you!"

"Says who?!"

"The few inches between us you shiet"

Everything is fine and Jongin smiles watching Baekhyun and Jongdae bickering while Chanyeol entwines his hand with Kyungsoo's smiling brightly at the short boy as they all start walking toward the unknown place that they'll soon call home.

Jongin is happy that Baekhyun came to rescue them but he never fails to see the corpse of an ugly messy bloody gut-less female behind them.

He feels sad but she deserved it, she'd better than to mess with them.   
And he knew now better than ever not to mess with his raven haired short hyung. Baekhyun shouldn't be messed with even with that puppy face of his.

Jongin shakes his head and takes Junmyeon's phone to order 9 mouth watering  plates of  Fighting's Chicken Tender and he can't wait to reach their home to devour them.


End file.
